


It's All Part Of The Game

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [20]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gunshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Virgil finally gets the chance to go undercover with Penny.
Series: Febuwhump [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's All Part Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> For Katblu42 and the whump prompt spin: Wound Care + Village with Virgil and Lady Penelope, and the Febuwhump prompt 23: Don’t Look.
> 
> A little TOS offering.

It wasn’t often that Virgil and Lady Penelope spent time together. After all, she was their London Agent, and that often meant she was off around the world looking for breaches of security and keeping an eye out for potential problems. And if there was a problem that required International Rescue’s direct help, it was usually given to Scott or Gordon as the two military trained brothers. Even Tin-Tin had gone undercover with her.

Not this time. This time was Virgil’s opportunity, for the operation required a musician and no-one could deny that this was Virgil’s speciality. They were currently in a tiny village in Norway, not far from Bergen. Virgil was due to play a concert there, at least that was his cover, as Penny had uncovered evidence of a potential threat to the World Peace Summit to be held there. 

They had obtained lodgings in a quaint chalet on the outskirts of the village of Osterøy, an hour’s drive from Bergen that gave plenty of time for preparation. Penny was the spy, after all, and she had her work cut out for her. Virgil was the inside man, instructed to befriend some of the orchestra who had less than salubrious backgrounds.

As Virgil’s ‘girlfriend’, Penny had been given full access to the orchestra and the building and had made full use of it over the week they had been there. Virgil was having the time of his life. It had been a long time since he had played publicly, and he was relishing the challenge, how the orchestra pushed his skills to new heights. Truth be told, he was rather enjoying playing Penny’s boyfriend, something he’d never thought would happen.

They – Penny – had narrowed the suspects down to a cellist or the tuba player. Neither had good contacts, both had motive to hate someone in the Peace Summit, and to narrow things down they and their partners had been invited back to the chalet for drinks and a late supper in the hopes that something would give.

Something did indeed give; the only thing was that neither Virgil nor Penny were ready when it did. With no idea what gave the game away, suddenly they were on the backfoot when both musicians turned out to be working together. It wasn’t a scenario they had considered.

The gun was very real, though, and so were the ropes that bound them. And the fire that was set to burn the chalet down around them. And the hole in Virgil’s stomach. Because, of course, he was going to be the gallant gentleman and defend Penny. He mentally made a note to ask Scott for some lessons in disarming an assailant before he shot you.

Lady Penelope, being who she was, seemed to be prepared for anything, and somehow she was out of her bonds before Virgil had time to process anything. And of course this chalet wasn’t an average house. She dragged Virgil (no, he was never going to admit that) to the bedroom where there was a trap door that she helped Virgil down out of the smoke, exclaiming that it was all part of the game and that she was always prepared.

It hurt. A lot. And he was trying hard not to worry about it, but he’d never been shot before and the pain, especially after moving and dropping down under the chalet, was all-consuming.

Penny unwound her scarf and used it to press hard on Virgil’s wound. He tried so hard not to cry out, but she was remorseless and pressed even harder. He tried to push her hands away, a desperate need to see the damage for himself, only for Penny to lightly slap his hands away and say, ‘don’t look, darling. It’s fine, just a little hole, that’s all.’ 

Then she was talking to someone – John it would have been – and before long he could hear the beautiful sounds of his ‘bird coming to fetch them. It was at this precise moment that he decided to pass out.

The village was in an uproar. Someone had seen the flames from the chalet and had called the alarm in, and by the time Two had arrived the flames were almost out. Scott had to hand it to the people there, they had been very organised to put the fire out so quickly. Gordon put Two down in a field and they rushed over, ever mindful of the wound Virgil had sustained.

He didn’t wake up on entering Two. He slept (obviously) through the surgery needed to fix the hole. In fact, Virgil didn’t wake up for almost two days after the event. When he did open his eyes he got a surprise. For he was used to it being either his father or Scott waiting when he was injured, but it was Penny sitting by his side, holding his hand and fast asleep.

Virgil smiled, and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up Scott was there, and Penny had gone. Noticing his brother looking around, he grinned. ‘Penny’s just gone to freshen up, Virg. You gave us quite a scare there, and she’s not left your side once.’ Virgil gave a sheepish grin.

Maybe there was hope there after all.


End file.
